Quadrilateral $ABCD$ is a square. A circle with center $D$ has arc $AEC$. A circle with center $B$ has arc $AFC$. If $AB = 2$ cm, what is the total number of square centimeters in the football-shaped area of regions II and III combined? Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth.

[asy]
path a=(7,13)..(0,0)--(20,20)..cycle;
path b=(13,7)..(0,0)--(20,20)..cycle;
draw(a);
draw(b);
dot((8.6,3.5));
label("F",(8.6,3.5),SE);
label("E",(11.4,16.5),NW);
dot((11.4,16.5));
draw((0,0)--(20,0)--(20,20)--(0,20)--cycle);
label("$A$",(0,0),SW);
label("$B$",(0,20),NW);
label("$C$",(20,20),NE);
label("$D$",(20,0),SE);
label("I",(2,19),S);
label("II",(9,13),S);
label("III",(11,7),N);
label("IV",(18,1),N);
[/asy]
Answer: Regions I, II, and III combine to form a sector of a circle whose central angle measures 90 degrees.  Therefore, the area of this sector is $\frac{90}{360}\pi(\text{radius})^2=\frac{1}{4}\pi(2)^2=\pi$ square centimeters.  Also, regions I and II combine to form an isosceles right triangle whose area is $\frac{1}{2}(\text{base})(\text{height})=\frac{1}{2}(AB)(BC)=\frac{1}{2}(2)(2)=2$ square centimeters.  Subtracting these two areas, we find that the area of region III is $\pi-2$ square centimeters.  Since region II is congruent to region III, the combined area of region II and region III is $2(\pi-2)=2\pi-4\approx \boxed{2.3}$ square centimeters.